Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie
' Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie '''is a theatrical film based on the very popular TV show, and the first entry in an entire Everybody Loves Grimace film trilogy, as well as the first major film to feature the Soviet Ronalds. It was directed by RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald and produced by Doodledoug3212. It focuses on Grimace and the Soviet Ronalds on saving Ronald McDonald Hell from Dr. Robotnik. It was shown in theaters at the RMDH Cinema in early-to-mid 2012 and on the RMDH Channel a few months later. The film grossed over $9,000,000 at the box office, making it one of the highest grossing films in Ronald McDonald Hell history. It also gained positive reviews by critics and won several Burger Awards. It marks the beginning of the RMDH Cinematic Universe. Plot Grimace wakes up one morning to find out that Cinnamon pissed in his bowl of Apple Jacks yet again. Enraged, Grimace takes the Cinnamon and chucks him out the window. He then goes to answer the door, and when he opens it, Nigel Thornberry is out there. He warns Grimace that danger is approaching. However, being the big fat walking testicle that he is, Grimace doesn't believe him and goes for a swell stroll down from Ronald McDonald Hell to the local McDonalds restaurant to get BREAKFAST! Meanwhile, Ronald McDonald practices another Ran Ran Ruu ritual with King Dedede, while Wario and Donkey Kong are busy eating burgers and bananas. During the ritual, Ronald is interrupted by the biggest YouTube Poop star in the world: Mama Luigi! He comes to warn them about something more dangerous than a Magic Balloon and The Bagel combined. Ronald takes his time to listen to Mama Luigi, while Wario peers out the window. It turns out that Dr. Robotnik is building an entire army of Pingas Transformers so that he can use them to conquer RMDH. Shocked, Ronald has little time to prepare for an attack, since the defense systems in RMDH haven't been used in ages. He tells King Dedede, the Evil Grimace, and Nigel to fix the defense system before Robotnik arrives. After Grimace got his BREAKFAST!, he saw a red and blue truck approaching. It was Optimus Prime, the badass Transformer! Grimace then saw Tyranosaurus Alan, and both said they saw Robotnik and his Pingas Transformers in a half mile. Knowing that his Soviet Ronald pals may need him, Grimace ran off to RMDH while Optimus and Alan fended the Pingas Transformers off. But before he could get there, a Pingas Transformer controlled by the Great Brat King knocks him out. When Grimace woke up, he saw the gayest man in the world, Drew Pickles, tied up with his gay pal Barney, ready to be disposed of by TGBK's lava pit. However, Grimace somehow manages to save Drew and Barney and push TGBK into his own lava pit. After that, they got a ride in the Chazmobile (and of course, Drew shanks Chaz Finster in the ass). After reaching RMDH's main entrance, Grimace saw that the place was taken over by Robotnik and the Soviet Ronalds have been captured. But he has help from Optimus, Tyranosaurus Alan, Mama Luigi, and Nigel Thornberry. Nigel, Alan, and Optimus fought the Pingas Transformers, while Grimace and Mama Luigi fought Robotnik. The 3 managed to defeat the Pingas Transformers, but it was too much for them. Mama Luigi was soon defeated, leaving him with Grimace. Just when all hope was lost, Grimace found a Smash Burger (an item that appeared in ''Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game) and became uber powerful. He freed the Soviet Ronalds from their prison, and their powers combined to defeat Robotnik and the rest of the Pingas Transformers. With the day won, Grimace was regarded as a hero and the Soviet Ronalds celebrated by having an INSANE party! After the party, Grimace went home to find Cinnamon still there. He decided to let Cinnamon in, and they went to bed. A post-credits scene shows the Muppet koala DJ 2 standing on a cliff, who turns to the camera and nods dramatically. THE F***IN' END! Characters *Grimace: the faggot testicle and main protagonist of the film. *Ronald McDonald: the insane pedophile clown and Soviet Ronalds commander. *King Dedede: the peinguin king of Dreamland. Injured in the battle against Robotnik. *Wario: the super fat man who eats burgers. *Donkey Kong: the giant ape who loves bananas. *Dr. Robotnik: the main antagonist of the film. He plans on destroying RMDH. *Pingas Transformers: robots made by Robotnik to destroy the Soviet Ronalds! *The Great Brat King: An evil overlord who is working with Robotnik. *Drew Pickles: the gayest man in the world. He helped Grimace fight Robotnik. *Barney: a gay dinosaur who is Drew's boyfreind. Killed by one of the Pingas Transformers. *Nigel Thornberry: a very smashing man. Knocked out by some Pingas Transformers. *Tito: a Hawaiian bartender. KO'd by some Pingas Transformers. *Mama Luigi: the god of YTP's. Defeated by Robotnik. *Tyranosaurus Alan: a dinosaur who likes Volvic water. Killed several Pingas Transformers. *Optimus Prime: the badass Transformer robot. Killed an entire horde of Pingas Transformers. *Evil Grimace: Grimace's weird cousin. Fatally injured by Robotnik. *Cinnamon: the weird guy from Apple Jacks. Thrown out the window by Grimace. *Chaz Finster: Drew's bitch. Offered Grimace, Drew, and Barney a ride in the Chazmobile. *DJ 2: A badass koala. Very minor in the film, only appearing in a post-credits scene. Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Everybody Loves Grimace Category:Movies Category:Insanity Category:Swell